1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test object used for projecting to infinity a set of marks which may for example form a grid of points, of crosses or other patterns and the positions of which are very accurately known in order to verify alignment and/or distortion of optical equipment such as for example sensors, collimated screens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, a collimated test object is made from a plate comprising the set of desired marks and a device for projecting to infinity these marks, comprising a combination of lenses.
This combination of lenses, often very complex, is designed so as to achieve not only collimation but also correction of chromatic and geometrical aberrations which are all the more apparent since the dimensions of the test object located behind the lenses are large.
Generally, this combination of lenses is specifically designed for each particular purpose and has a very high manufacturing cost.